memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)
cruiser |affiliation = Federation Starfleet |launched = 2369 |status = destroyed (2409); succeeded by |altimage = Intrepid class side.jpg |icon1 = 40px|Starfleet emblem. }} The USS ''Intrepid'' (NCC-74600) was a Federation starship, the prototype cruiser in Starfleet service in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: The Magazine; manual) History and specifics Construction of the Intrepid began at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in the 2360s decade, and she was to be the first Federation starship to be equipped with bio-neural circuitry, a new development which was designed to replace isolinear chips and speed up computer response time. The Intrepid was also to be equipped with variable geometry warp nacelles, which were designed to be less harmful to space and subspace than standard warp nacelles. (Star Trek: The Magazine; manual) In the year 2369, Lieutenant Junior Grade Veronica Stadi was assigned as a test pilot aboard Intrepid, where she increased piloting efficiency by 33%. While piloting Intrepid on a test run near Alpha Draconis in 2370, the starship encountered a previously uncharted quantum filament. Stadi managed to maneuver around the filament, preventing damage and destruction. ( ) In early 2370, the Intrepid and the were dispatched to the K'Trall Empire to assist the in driving out the Romulans from the area. ( }}) Also in 2370, Commander Donald Kaplan, the Intrepid s chief engineer, had a friendly rivalry with Geordi La Forge, who was chief engineer of the Enterprise at the time, over whose ship had more efficient power conversion systems. ( ) By 2371, the Intrepid was under the command of Captain Terrance Riley. In this year, the Intrepid was dispatched to intercept the stolen museum ship, , and persuading Captain Montgomery Scott to return home and give up his mission to attempt to rescue Ambassador Spock from the Romulans. However, after a brief discussion between Scott and Riley, Riley allowed Yorktown to continue onwards. ( }}) By mid-2376, the Intrepid was under the command of Walter Emick. During the Gateways Crisis, Emick participated in a holographic conference with many other starship and station CO's including Jean-Luc Picard, Mackenzie Calhoun, Elizabeth Shelby, and Kira Nerys. ( ) In 2379, the Intrepid was one of several starships that were assigned to Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and dispatched to Sector 1045 along the Romulan Neutral Zone in the hopes of stopping and destroying Praetor Shinzon and the Reman warbird Scimitar. Fortunately, the barely managed to destroy the vessel before she breached Federation space. ( ) In 2380, the Intrepid was sent on border patrol near Outpost 22, where Captain Emick and the crew of the Intrepid stopped the Reman vessel, ''Vkruk'', from ramming the outpost. ( ) In 2409, she was part of a Federation fleet attacking a Klingon starbase. Shortly after, she disappeared near NGC-2447. She was believed to be destroyed when a task force was sent to investigate. ( ) At some point, the Intrepid was part of Federation-Klingon engagements involving vessels from different cultures and eras. ( ) This is one of a number of ships to be so , succeeding the earlier and followed by the . (The Starfleet Academy Experience, ) Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** ** ** * Star Trek Online ** "Fleet Alert" References * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** "Force of Nature" ** Armada II ** Starfleet Command III ** Star Trek Nemesis * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** Demons of Air and Darkness * Articles of the Federation * Star Trek: The Magazine * Starship Spotter * Star Trek Online ** "Terradome" External links * * category:federation starships category:intrepid class starships category:24th century starships category:25th century starships category:24th century Federation starships category:25th century Federation starships